


Forevermore

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Sometimes when he’s hiding in the dark, he’s thinking about a place far away.





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Forevermore**

**.**

**.**

Sometimes when he’s hiding in the dark, he’s thinking about a place far away.

A place where his dreams aren’t crimson, a place where they’re painted emerald green.  _(And she’s his obsession)._

He remembers that day he thought about touching her for the very first time.  _(Touching her in all those places he’s not even allowed to think about)._

He’d been dancing with her, her perfect body far too close against his own. Her flawless skin just waiting for his touch, her soft lips begging for a kiss. _(And her body the sweetest temptation on earth)._

(Smelling like vanilla ice cream and sunshine).

One day when the shadows would disappear over the horizon, he would take her pushed up against the door of her office. (And _fuck_ her for all the world to see).

_(His to take and his to keep)._

(Forevermore).

**.**

**.**


End file.
